EL SECRETO
by Kei-Kugodgy
Summary: [CAP4] Un secreto puede destruir la confianza de un ser querido, ¿Que harias tu? El amor duele
1. En la bañera

Uno puede decir que este era un día cualquiera, de esos que el sol daba calor y el viento lograba el aire fresco buscado. Uno podía decir que la vida de la gente era normal en ese día y que todos estaba en sus trabajos, en la escuela, jugando, en sus quehaceres.  
Si decían eso es que se equivocaban, no todos disfrutaban de un día agradable.

EL SECRETO 

**Capitulo 1: Un terrible secreto.**

Genma despertó exaltado, había tenido un sueño, uno de un pasado que quería olvidar. Su esposa Nodoka, dormía a su lado. Acarició su cabello, ella se movió entre sueños, el le sonrió.  
Había sido un mal sueño, solo eso. Pero ya no podía volver a dormir, se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina de los Tendo, como buen artemarcialísta, cruzó el pasillo sin que nadie escuchara un solo ruido.  
La cocina estaba vacía, se tomo un vaso de leche, sabia que eso lograría calmarlo, caminó un poco con la tasa en mano.  
Decidió ir al Dojo a entrenar, cosa que no acostumbraba mucho, de hecho, no lo hacia a menos que fuera necesario. En estos momentos lo era.  
Caminó por la oscuridad de la noche, prendió las luces del Dojo y comenzó a practicar, se sentía lento y con mayor razón, la edad y estar sin practica luego de harto tiempo, tal ves era hora de volver a entrenar, con su hijo.  
Pero las imágenes se repetían mientras lanzaba los golpes al aire, el pasado volvía y esta ves sabia que por mas que quisiera olvidarlo no podría, debía afrontarlo, esta ves no había salida.  
Miró la hora, eran las 3 de la mañana, llevaba mucho rato entrenando y su cuerpo le pedía tregua. Tomó la toalla y fue directo al baño, tal ves el agua caliente lo relajaría y luego podría dormir.  
Al cerrar los ojos, dejó que el agua caliente recorriera su cuerpo. Se relajó y durmió.

_¿Genma Saotome? Somos del Hospital de Tokio, su esposa nos dio su teléfono antes de desfallecer, no, no se preocupe, ella esta estable. ¿No sabe que le pasó? Fue un alumno de ella, mire, mejor venga pronto para conversar mejor._

Abrió los ojos, el recuerdo de ese fatídico día aparecía una y otra ves. No había caso, debía evitar escapar del pasado de una ves por todas.

Deseas algo, Nodoka?—

La puerta del baño se abrió lentamente, aun sin sus lentes y sin practica aun podía distinguir las energías de los demás cuando así quería.

Lo siento, me levanté y no estabas, te sentí aquí.-

Genma le dijo con su dedo que se acercará, ella lo obedeció. El la detuvo en seco

Pero sin ropa, quiero que nos bañemos juntos, hace años que no lo hacemos. –

Ella se sonrojó, aun sabiendo que era cierto. Habían pasado tantas cosas, tantas preocupaciones externas durante mucho tiempo desde el fatídico entrenamiento de Ranma en Jusenkyo, el compromiso de Ranma y Akane, las prometidas locas y los rivales de la nada, la vuelta de Nodoka, Saffrón, la boda fallida, el intentar volver a vivir juntos (), varios acontecimientos no habían dejado que los Saotome tuvieran un matrimonio estable o al menos un momento para ellos dos.

Nodoka se desvistió, aun a su edad, era una mujer hermosa, tendría edad de mujer adulta pero su cuerpo se conservaba joven y esbelta. Hasta estos días, Genma se preguntaba el por qué ella lo había elegido como esposo.  
No hicieron el amor en la bañera pero se mantuvieron pegados y abrazados mientras el agua caliente los arropaba.

Amor-. Preguntó Nodoka - ¿Sucede algo? Te noto decaído-.

No se si debamos hablar de ello en estos momentos.- El notó que su esposa lo miraba preocupada, así que accedió.- Recordé lo sucedido hace años, tu accidente y la perdida-.

Nodoka se estremeció, habían prometido no volver a tocar ese tema pero al igual que su esposo, ella también había recordado en los últimos días ese fatídico evento.  
Abrasó a su esposo, ella sabia que ese tema les dolía a ambos.

Éramos jóvenes, tu y yo nos habíamos recién casado, por ese accidente sucedió lo que sucedió.-

Maldición, Nodoka, es que no creo poder ocultárselo mucho tiempo a nuestro hijo, el ya tiene edad para saber la verdad.-

Hubo un silencio, Nodoka pensaba, su esposo tenia razón, Ranma ya tenia edad para saberlo, pero temía su reacción, ocultarle algo durante tantos años y decírselo ahora, podría resultar catastrófico.

Genma ¿si tu fueras Ranma, como te sentirías si tus padres te han ocultado durante 20 años uno de los peores secretos mas guardados de la familia y que lo incumbe a él?

Nodoka, creo que tenemos que decírselo, también temo por su reacción pero ambos sabemos que tarde o temprano nos va a carcomer el corazón y tendremos que soltárselo, no podemos esperar a estar apunto de morir en la cama y decírselo, si el día de mañana fallecemos, ¿el secreto se va a la tumba? No estoy de acuerdo.

Nodoka lo besó, por eso amaba a su marido, a veces podía ser infantil pero al mismo tiempo podía hablar con madurez cuando la situación lo requería.

Cariño, en nuestra familia abundan secretos ¿Cierto? Pero este es uno de los mas peligrosos, es como abrir la caja de Pandora. Quien sabe que hará nuestro hijo si se entera de la verdad-.

Genma cerró los ojos, tenia miedo. Abrazó mas a su esposa en el agua, el agua comenzaba a entibiar.

Nodoka, al igual que tú, temo por la respuesta Ranma. Pero no creo que pueda soportar mucho tiempo este silencio. Tal ves no se lo diga ahora, pero tendré que decírselo pronto-.

Ella le sonrió, se levantó de la tina y le ofreció la mano.

Vamos amor, ya es tarde y necesitas dormir, yo te arroparé para que no tengas mas pesadillas-.

Genma le devolvió la sonrisa, sus preocupaciones se hicieron a un lado, su esposa le estaba ofreciendo algo que hacia mucho pero mucho tiempo no había. Serian ya adultos, pero no por ello debían parar de quererse.

Mañana conversaremos mejor del tema ¿te parece, le diremos toda la verdad a Ranma.-

Nodoka, por algo te amo, je, je, je. Aunque sigo preocupado pero haré lo posible para relajarme.-

Genma se vistió junto con Nodoka y se fueron a su habitación, ya a la entrada, ella se paró en seco.

Genma, tengo miedo, no se si pueda decirle a Ranma que tuvimos que dar en adopción a su hermano gemelo-.

CONTINUARA.

En un principio la historia era diferente, se suponía que el bebe estaba muerto y que Nodoka había perdido al bebe en el accidente que ya comentaré mas adelante. Pero veremos que pasa con este ligero cambio en la historia.

() En el manga, Ranma y sus padres van a su casa original pero al parecer no duran mucho tiempo.

DEJEN REVEWS!


	2. La pregunta

¡Wow, debo admitirlo, no esperaba tal cantidad de visitas para el primer capitulo (119 visitas), los revews son pocos pero espero que con este capitulo me dejen más comentarios.

Quiero aclarar que estoy intentando hacer una historia diferente a lo ya acostumbrado (tanto en fanfics de Ranma como en los de Harry Potter ya se ha escrito todo y cuesta en estos días ser original, si no pasen a mi cuenta y vean mis fics).

CAPITULO 2: LA PREGUNTA 

Ranma Saotome era uno de los mejores estudiantes dentro de la Facultad de Medicina de Tokio, tenía una gran capacidad para aprender y ayudar a los profesores en caso de urgencia. A sus 21 años era un genio para la medicina, algunos de los mejores y prestigiosos Hospitales de Japón y el mundo lo querían como su medico cuando egresara.  
Podía parecer alguien distraído en apariencia pero cuando le preguntabas algo te lo respondía perfectamente.  
Se sabía que era un Artemarcialista famoso, que había ganado torneos de lucha en Japón y que cuando se casara poseería un conocido Dojo en el distrito de Nerima, Tokio.  
Claro, si es que se casaba.

Akane Tendo era una hermosa joven de cabellos azulados que estaba estudiando Literatura y que en sus tiempos libres ejercía de profesora de Artes Marciales dentro del Dojo Tendo, a sus 20 años (dentro de poco cumpliría 21, la mayoría de edad) tenía bastantes pretendientes que la invitaban a salir aunque ella se negara todo el tiempo. Mal que mal, siendo una mujer hermosa, muchos la querían por su cuerpo y jactarse de "Yo me acosté con Akane Tendo", cosa que hasta ahora absolutamente nadie había logrado.

De cuerpo esbelto, enseñaba los fines de semana en la mañana a pequeños que querían aprender las técnicas básicas y en la tarde a gente adulta.

El gusto de Ranma por la Medicina es mas que nada por Hobby, de que sirve pelear si no te sabes bien las partes del cuerpo que debes recuperarte cuando te han llegado golpes.  
El gusto de Akane por la literatura fue tras escribir un libro llamado "Samurai", una novela ficticia sobre los códigos del Samurai (Bushido) y sus costumbres. Se rumoreaba que ganaría un premio por ese libro como autora novata del año. Rumores más o Rumores menos, era algo fuerte.

Akane y Ranma estaban comprometidos desde hace años por arreglos de sus padres, años atrás eso les molestaba mucho pero ahora les causaba gracia. Ambos eran muy buenos amigos ya que vivían en la misma casa de la familia de Akane.  
Años atrás peleaban mucho, se herían emocionalmente casi todo el tiempo, pero ambos se perdonaban y si había algún problema, se ayudaban.  
Nunca se dijeron sus sentimientos ya que ambos se amaban, y hasta el día de hoy se aman y aun no lo dicen.  
Tal ves por miedo, ¿quien sabe?.

Esa tarde, Ranma volvió a casa más temprano, se había suspendido una clase por que el profesor había enfermado, tendría el resto de la tarde libre cosa que no le molestaba.  
Al llegar vio a Akane como le enseñaba a un grupo de niños, guardó sus cosas en su habitación, se cambió de ropa para entrenar y fue al Dojo para ver como lo hacía ella.  
Como en los viejos tiempos, el escondió su energía y presencia, después de las clases sabía que Akane se quedaba entrenando, quería sorprenderla.  
Se quedó mirando tranquilamente.

Finalmente terminó la clase, los pequeños alumnos se despidieron educadamente de su profesora, ella les dejó tarea de entrenamiento y ellos se fueron. Ella bebió su agua mineral de la botella que tenia junto a la toalla.

- Valla, me desaparezco por un tiempo por las clases de medicina y veo que has progresado mucho Akane, me sorprende-.

La voz de Ranma la desconcertó, no esperaba que regresará tan temprano, especialmente por que no había mucha gente en casa hoy. Desde el matrimonio de Kazumi y Tofu, el hogar Tendo – Saotome estaba algo vacío debido a que ya no había una gran cocinera (salvo Nodoka en ocasiones, pero ella estaba dando clases en la Escuela Furinkan) y Akane no sabía cocinar muy bien (aunque con el paso de los años, ella había mejorado bastante).

- ¡Ranma! -. El corazón de la chica se aceleró, no esperaba verlo tan temprano - ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

- Pues, que salí mas temprano, eso es todo; ¿te apetece entrenar conmigo? Hace tiempo que no lo hago y siento que ando algo lento-. Le sonrió.

Akane accedió, era verdad que hacia tiempo que no entrenaban juntos, ella había mejorado mucho con el paso del tiempo, es más, era la segunda mejor artemarcialista del Japón después de Ranma Saotome, juntos eran el "Dúo de Acero" como le llamaban los expertos, habían vencido mas de una ves en algún campeonato de equipos.  
Se pusieron en posición de combate y comenzaron, para una persona común, ellos parecían pelear junto al viento, sus pies y manos apenas se veían. Finalmente Ranma realizó una maniobra haciendo que Akane cayera al suelo y el encima de ella. Ambos se quedaron mirando.

- Je, extrañaba esto-. Sonrió Akane con una dulzura que podía derretir a su prometido.

- Que.. que cosa?-. respondió Ranma lo mas normal posible.

- Que cayeras encima mío, muchas veces pienso que lo haces intencionalmente por que sabes que yo no puedo moverme contigo arriba-.

Ambos se estaban acercando, no sabían si era intencional, mas aún, no les importaba. La tensión sobre sus sentimientos era algo pendiente y muy fuerte en ese momento, se podía sentir el latido de sus corazones acelerados, gritando que por favor se besaran de una ves por todas.

- Bueno… yo… tal ves sea intencional o accidente-. Era visible el sonrojo de Ranma y el de Akane igual en ese momento. Pero ya era tarde, ambos estaban a pocos milímetros de sus labios.

Pero pasó lo mas extraño de todo, Akane tomó el rostro de Ranma y lo alejó, su rostro se puso serio haciendo que su prometido se alejara con un rostro de sorpresa.

Siempre eran otros los que interrumpían esa situación, ese mágico momento para ambos., siempre eran factores externos ¿Por qué ahora era la misma Akane que lo cortaba?

- Te preguntaras por que lo acabo de hacer ¿cierto?-. contestó antes que el pudiera preguntarle. Akane suspiró antes de continuar – Estoy aburrida, Ranma. Me encanta lo que pasa entre nosotros cada ves que hay una situación como la que acaba de pasar, pero, si vamos a darnos un beso, quiero que me respondas algo-.

Wow, solo podía decir Wow, Akane por dentro estaba derritiéndose, tanto tiempo había soñado con esto, tanto tiempo había intentado practicar para hablar de ESE tema con Ranma y de un sopetón pudo decirlo cuando por fin podrían haberse besado.

- Ranma, siempre cuando pasa algo así, algo arruina el momento y me quedo preguntando ¿Me habrías besado? Y de ser así ¿Sientes acaso algo por mi? Bien sabes que hay chicos que me han invitado a salir y otros que quieren ser mi primer novio. Pues bien, a todos los he rechazado, por ti Ranma, por ti. Pero no voy a esperar para siempre. Estaremos comprometidos, pero no por eso no puedo tener mi vida. Tu eres una parte fundamental en mi y creo que lo sabes-.

- ¿A que… a que a esto, Akane?- Ranma estaba sorprendido por todo, no esperaba que ella tomara la iniciativa, tal ves el estudiar Literatura si le servia de algo.

- A tus sentimientos, por que yo tengo claro los míos, yo se lo que siento por ti, con todos estos años, desde que llegaste a mi casa, aun cuando estaban esas locas persiguiéndote y me pasaba algo, tu estabas ahí para ayudarme. Pero el tiempo ha pasado y todo se ha vuelto normal, ya no hay locas persiguiéndote por que todas tienen su vida ahora, ya no hay cada loco buscando ser el mas fuerte a costa de pelear contigo- Akane se detuvo un momento, miró al tejado del Dojo y luego volvió su vista a Ranma.- Lo que quiero decir es que yo se que te amo, que te amo desde que apareciste, pero nunca he sabido que es lo que tu sientes por mi, nunca me has dejado escucharlo de tus labios-

Ranma estaba de piedra, Akane se lo había dicho y el no estaba preparado para responderle.

- Akane, yo.. bueno… me tomas de sorpresa…-

- La pregunta es, Ranma ¿Qué es lo que tu sientes por mi, aunque lo sepa, quiero escucharlo de tu voz, quiero escucharlo-.

El sonido de la puerta de entrada y la voz que anunciaban visitas salvó a Ranma, Akane lo miró un momento y luego se fue a ver quienes habían llegado.

Ranma se quedó ahí, parado sin poder pensar nada.  
A los cinco minutos se dio cuenta que hacia el ridículo parado ahí con la mente en blanco y fue a ver quienes habían llegado.

Kazumi Ono Tendo y Tofu Ono Tendo habían llegado, la mayor de los Tendo les sonrió a todos con su acostumbrada dulzura, llevaba 7 meses de embarazo, era una niñita según los médicos.  
Tofu se apartó de las jóvenes y se fue a donde estaba Ranma tomando un vaso de agua.

- ¡Hey Ranma!- Tofu le palpó la espalda cuando lo vio.

- Que tal Doc-. Respondió este sin mucho animo debido a lo de Akane.

- Uh, supongo que la Universidad te tiene pesado. En fin, ¿ya has considerado a donde iras a trabajar tras terminar tus estudios? Así como vas terminarás ante de lo planeado, je.

- La verdad, no lo tengo muy planeado, pero si lo deseas yo puedo ser tu ayudante, no me interesa estar confinado trabajando en un Hospital gigante, no es lo mío. Además, así podemos trabajar juntos y podrá hacerse cargo de su hija mas seguido ¿no cree?.-

- Algo así como ser socios?-. Al ver que Ranma afirmaba, Tofu, tosió un poco- Mira Ranma, aun te queda mucho tiempo, y no quiero que estés trabajando en una pequeña consulta como yo, tienes un talento aparte de las Artes marciales y quiero que lo explotes para bien.-

En ese momento llegó al salón el padre de Ranma, Genma Saotome.

- Ranma, tu madre no ha llegado aún?-.

- No, no ha llegado-. Al ver el rostro preocupado de su padre, Ranma no evitar preocuparse.- ¿Pasa algo malo?.-

Genma suspiró.

- No, no pasa nada malo aun, pero Ranma, ven conmigo, tengo que hablarte de algo importante.-

Ranma se despidió de Tofu, si hacia poco estaba preocupado por la confesión de Akane, ahora estaba preocupado por lo que le pasaba a su padre, lo veía más demacrado y cansado, como si hubiese tenido un mal día.

Lo que no sabia, es que ese día, apenas comenzaba.

**CONTINUARA.  
Un capitulo un poco más largo, a ver que les parece, y dejen revews.**


	3. Amor de Padre

OK ME DISCULPO!  
Perdón por la GRAN tardanza de este fic pero con la Universidad y otras cosas no he tenido tiempo para actualizar así que espero que este capitulo sea grato para ustedes.  
¡¡La verdad nunca creí que en dos capítulos ya sean 402 las leídas! Me tiene esto bastante motivado para continuar.

EL SECRETO  
Capitulo 3: Amor de Padre

Ya habían pasado varios minutos que parecían horas, Ranma y su padre estaban sentados frente a frente pero ninguno hablaba. Genma, por un lado no sabia por donde comenzar, Ranma, por el otro, tenia un mal presentimiento.

- Papá, si no vas a decir nada mejor me retiro- Ranma ya se había impacientado y quería terminar lo antes posible con eso.

- ¡Espera!. Está bien te contare todo.- Genma sentía la presión del momento y había decidido a hablar.

Genma se acomodó en su asiento, se acomodó los lentes y respiró profundamente.

- Lo que te voy a contar sucedió hace mas o menos 21 años, pero antes que tu nacieras. Debería decir que todo partió incluso antes, cuando tu madre y yo nos casamos.-

Genma ya había atraído la atención de su hijo.

Como bien sabes, tu madre y yo nos casamos siendo jóvenes hace 22 años, jóvenes e inexpertos, locamente enamorados quisimos hacer una tontera ya que, ella provenía de una familia adinerada y yo de una humilde, no me era posible darle el futuro que sus padres querían. Me solventaba mis estudios y recursos en mi hogar gracias a mis habilidades de Artemarcialista. Tu madre era una excelente estudiante, con notas sobresalientes y con una habilidad sin igual en la Katana como ya habrás visto.  
Como te decía, ella y yo veníamos de mundos diferentes pero nos amábamos y sabíamos que queríamos estar juntos, sin embargo sus padres me lo impedían, no obstante, mi familia nos quería ver juntos, y mi padre, tu abuelo que en paz descanse fue quien me ayudó con el plan. Suena extraño para esa época pero todo es tal como te cuento.  
Y fue una noche de primavera, cuando los pétalos de Sakura florecían que la rapté de su hogar para fugarnos, mi padre nos dio algo de dinero y nos ofreció un hogar en el campo para así vivir de ello un tiempo.  
Si tu madre no estaba a favor, nunca lo dijo, siempre me apoyó y yo a ella. Así nos instalamos a las afueras de **SETO**, donde, con sus habilidades manuales para el arte creaba las esculturas de cerámicas más hermosas que yo había visto para luego venderlas, yo me encargaba de la pequeña granja donde no nos fue tan mal como pensábamos que sucedería.

Unos meses después de nuestra llegada le propuse matrimonio, ella aceptó de inmediato. Mi padre nos contactaba cada tanto para traernos noticias de la Gran Capital, el padre de Nodoka había estado buscándola con todo lo que tenia para luego rendirse pues se había dado cuenta del amor de nosotros dos, tarde, pero lo había hecho.  
Nos casamos casi al año de habernos instalado, y, pasado ese tiempo, un año después, en otoño para ser preciso, me contó que estaba embrazada.  
Contacté a mi padre para ver que podíamos hacer, vivíamos modestamente nosotros dos, pero era inesperado en esos momentos que pudiésemos formar familia, aun no estábamos completamente bien económicamente como para ello.

Mi padre me dijo que había encontrado un lugar en Tokio en el que podríamos vivir, y créelo o no, el padre de Nodoka también se ofreció a ayudar ya que no quería que su hija y su futuro nieto sufrieran en el campo.  
Así pues nos trasladamos nuevamente hasta nuestro nuevo hogar. Cuando su padre y yo nos encontramos por primera ves en mucho tiempo, pensé que algo malo pasaría, pero para mi sorpresa el me sonrió y me dio la bienvenida a la familia ya que se había dado cuenta que yo era digno de su hija por todo lo que habíamos pasado.

Nuestro hogar era un poco más grande, no mucho, pero podía albergar a una familia. Antes que Nodoka cumpliese 2 meses de embarazo ella comenzó a trabajar en una escuela dando clases de arte, y en mi caso estuve trabajando en un Dojo como ayudante.  
Supongo que estarás pensando en cual, ¿sí, Pues te diré que estuve trabajando con el Padre de Soun Tendo y con su hijo, el también se había casado joven, de hecho, mas joven que yo por que había dejado embarazada a su esposa tiempo antes y en esos momentos, esperaba una nueva hija en camino, la segunda.

Hasta ese momento todo iba bien, todo parecía marchar a la perfección. Una tarde que tu madre regresó del medico para chequear lo del bebe la vi un poco decaída, pero no me dijo que era por el viaje y por el trabajo.  
Quien iba a pensar lo que sucedería 7 meses después.  
Estaba yo con Soun en clases cuando recibí una llamada de la escuela donde Nodoka trabajaba.

Ella había tenido un accidente, uno feo.

Corrí con el uniforme puesto, no me importaba si la gente me veía, quería ver a mi esposa que se encontraba en el Hospital de Tokio, lo que más quería era que él bebe estuviese bien.

Al llegar me dijeron que mi esposa estaba bien, pero él bebe, o mejor dicho, los bebes habían nacido prematuros debido al accidente.  
Al igual que tu con esa cara que me miras en este momento, con esa cara de sorpresa me quedé. Por esa razón mi esposa algunas veces estaba decaída, iba a tener gemelos y no teníamos calculado eso, vivíamos bien, pero no excelente, no podíamos costear a mas de un hijo.  
Pedí ver a los bebes y me hicieron entrar a una sala especial donde estaban ahí, atendidos por médicos y enfermeras, estaban ahí, mis hijos tras una ventana y no podía tocarlos en ese momento.

Él medico tratante, Takayuki Akima, se acercó a mi para decirme que pensara bien que hacer ya que le había explicado nuestra situación, y el me aconsejó diciéndome que podía tomarme el tiempo necesario para pensar.

Pero antes decidí visitar a Nodoka a su cuarto, ella estaba destrozada, un camión había chocado su taxi cuando apenas lo había tomado para volver a casa. Ella físicamente estaba bien, emocionalmente no lo estaba, quería quedarse con un niño y no quería perder a los dos.  
Finalmente, luego de un buen rato la hice dormir y me encontré con mi suegro quien me dijo que correría con los gastos del hospital, que no me preocupara.

Pasé una noche completa viendo a mis hijos, debía obligatoriamente quedarme con uno y no sabía que hacer al respecto. Los doctores me dijeron que las probabilidades que ambos sobrevivieran eran escasas y que si sobrevivirían no tendrían una muy buena salud.  
Me había dormido un momento, pero me despertó un pequeño tirón en mi dedo, uno de ellos me había tomado la mano inconsciente mientras el otro dormía. Le sonreí y me decidí a quedarme con el.

El doctor nos había dicho que tras el accidente, Nodoka no podría volver a concebir. Pero en el fondo eso no nos importaba, teníamos a un hijo, te teníamos a ti. Ranma.

Los primeros meses fueron difíciles, eras un chico enfermizo, teníamos que estar constantemente cuidándote por que podría pasar cualquier cosa, en un momento llegamos a pensar que podrías morir. Y fue así hasta los 3 años, cuando tu salud mejoró inexplicablemente, incluso hasta entrenabas conmigo, y bueno, fue ahí cuando decidí llevarte a entrenar y ya sabes toda esa historia.

Presente.

Ranma estaba pálido, no podía ni quería creer en lo que había escuchado, nunca había indagado en el paso de sus padres ni el de él, no por temor a la verdad, si no por que no le interesaba y ahora se había enterado de todo.

No sabia que hacer, quería tomar algo y ahora había una pregunta que tenia que hacer y que no quería preguntar.

- ¿Y que... que paso con mí... hermano?

- Lo dimos en adopción, a una familia amiga que habíamos conocido en nuestra juventud, una pareja que no podía tener hijos.-

- ¿Y no has vuelto a saber nada?-

- ¿Después de ti? No, nos encargamos de ti y no volvimos a saber de tu hermano.-

Para Ranma eso fue mucho, pero entendía a su padre, los procesos de adopción son así, su sangre hervía y se estaba sofocando en aquella habitación, necesitaba salir de ahí, le faltaba aire.

Se levantó algo mareado, no pudo mirar a su padre, pero este no miraba a su hijo, se sentía muy mal y necesitaba descansar también, el peso de 20 y algo de años por fin se había ido.

Akane vio salir a Ranma de la habitación, pero no era el mismo Ranma, este estaba pálido. Se sujetó a su prometida, ella estaba aterrada viendo la escena.

Ranma estaba perdiendo el conocimiento, tanta información le explotaba la cabeza y no podía mantenerse en pie.

- Akane...-

Fue lo ultimo que pudo decir antes de cerrar sus ojos, Akane lo abrazaba mientras los demás corrían a ver que era lo que había pasado.

CONTINUARA 

No fue fácil escribir esto pero lo tenia bastante planeado, el final puede ser exagerado pero ¿a quien no le pasa algo parecido con una sorpresa tan grande como esa?  
Debo explicar que SETO es en Japón conocido como La Ciudad de la Cerámica, busquen un poco de información en Google.

DEJEN REVEWS


	4. Amar Duele

No es fácil escribir a finales del año, por eso me demoré, entrega de exámenes de la Universidad y hacerme, finalmente, la fuerza para volver a escribir.  
Un fic es un fic, una historia es algo que no puede quedar inconclusa, por eso ya estoy escribiendo algunos capítulos para otros fics que ustedes ya han leído (espero), entre ellos el final final de "Culpable".

CAPITULO 4: AMAR DUELE 

Ranma pasó 3 días en cama, con una fiebre muy alta y sin abrir los ojos. Akane se quedó a su lado cuidándolo en todo momento.

Ella no sabia que era lo que había pasado, pero si sabia que algo demasiado grave para que su prometido quedase en ese estado.

Por otro lado, pensó ella, esta situación y lo que viniese podía darle material para hacer un libro nuevo.  
No, debía dejar de lado su egoísmo, Ranma estaba sufriendo y ella no debería sacar provecho.

Al final de tercer día, Ranma despertó, abrió los ojos súbitamente, asustando a Akane a quien había agarrado desprevenida. Pero Ranma estaba débil, al levantarse, sus piernas tambalearon y casi perdió el equilibrio, Akane lo ayudó y le dio un poco de liquido para que se recuperase.  
Pero ella vio que había algo más, Ranma había cambiado en algo, pero tenia que descubrir en que. Su mirada mostraba una profunda tristeza, una mirada vacía, como si su mente estuviera en otra parte, en otro lugar. En otro mundo.

Al cuarto dia, Ranma pudo definitivamente levantarse, Akane no quiso hablarle, queria ver que era lo que iba a hacer, y si no era bueno, lo detendría, ella sabia que algo no andaba bien, y por esa ves no le iba a recriminar nada, lo amaba, ella sabia eso ¿Pero el? ¿Tendrían cabida sus sentimientos? ¿El orgullo era más fuerte que el amor? Y lo más importante ¿Ranma la amaba?. Todas sus acciones en el pasado indicaban que si, pero los tiempos habían cambiado, tal ves los sentimientos igual.

Parecía que Ranma no sentía a Akane ya que en ningún momento se volteó a verla o llamarle la atención, simplemente ella era su sombra.

Al Quinto Día. Llamaron del hospital para saber por que Ranma no había ido a Clases, inventaron que estaba enfermo y que volvería tan pronto en cuanto se recuperara.

Había algo que no andaba bien, Ranma hablaba con todos, les sonreía, falsamente pero sonreía de alguna u otra manera, pero a la única persona (aparte de ella, tal ves), a quien no tomaba en cuenta, le hacia el quite o simplemente le miraba con cara de pocos amigos era a su padre, Genma. La verdad es que eso era a veces común, especialmente por las locuras del pasado con su "venta" por comida o los problemas en que se metían juntos.  
Pero esto era diferente, había una energía diferente… ¿depresiva? de parte de Ranma y una energía de suma tristeza de parte de Genma.  
Si, algo muy grave había pasado el día de su conversación, el día en que ella le confesó sus sentimientos.

Al séptimo día, Ranma por fin se movió más de lo acostumbrado, se levantó a hacer sus Katas matutinas, comió como siempre e incluso se rió naturalmente. Pero a pesar de que Akane estuviera presente en la mesa, el aun no la miraba, siquiera le hablaba. ¿Había echo algo malo? ¿Había dicho algo indebido?. Era ella quien ignoraba a Ranma en el pasado cuando algo sucedía o cuando peleaban, pero sus ignoradas no duraban más de 2 días, Ranma llevaba una semana sin hablarle, sin siquiera mencionar su existencia.  
Y eso la estaba matando, sin embargo seguía siguiéndole como su sombra, quería llegar al fin del asunto.

Ese mismo día, Ranma salió de casa, Akane pensó en seguirlo, al principio se dijo que no, pero ya estaba muy avanzada como para echarse atrás, Ranma la ignoraba, no le hablaba, no la miraba ¿Se daría cuenta que lo seguía?. Llegaron al Hospital de Tokio, ok, Akane comenzó a preocuparse.

A pesar de los saludos hacia Ranma como la "celebridad" que era, el tomó pocos en cuenta, apretó el botón del elevador, Akane odiaba el sonidito de espera, era tan chillón y alegre, tan infantil. Casi como si una operadora te deja esperando en línea una media hora y al final no te atiende, esperar para nada.

Ya adentro, Ranma marcó el Sexto Piso, Akane sabia que ese era el piso de TODOS los Archivos del Hospital. ¿Debía preocuparse?, Ranma de inmediato fue hacia la letra S y ya en la sección, busco a SA, obviamente Saotome, pensó Akane. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que Ranma sacase el de su madre, el de la Tia Nodoka. ¿Por qué sacar el de ella?.  
Fue ahí que se dio cuenta de algo, Ranma había traído un bolso y Akane ya sospechaba con solo ver eso. Iba a robar el expediente, eso significaba que esto era una cosa de urgencia.

Akane pensaba que los iban a pillar, que los atraparían, que alguien abriría la puerta y los encontrarían, pensaba muchas cosas, no todas buenas, se sentía atrapada en un lugar tan grande como el Hospital, Akane comenzó a sentirse mareada en el elevador, nunca seis pisos se le habían echo eternos, el miedo de ser atrapada era demasiado grande.

Pero no paso nada, salieron como si nada.

Pero Akane quería respuestas, estaba muriendo por dentro por lo que Ranma le hacia, hablaría con el ¿pero como?. Pasó todo el viaje a casa pensando en como lo haría. Como encarar a Ranma para obtener las respuestas.

Y se izo de noche, Akane estaba en su habitación pensando y llorando por dentro, ¿Por qué era todo tan duro? ¿Por qué Amar duele tanto especialmente cuando esa persona no se da cuenta de ti?

Sintió unos pasos, y sabia de donde provenían y de quien era. Había llegado el momento de encarar.

Ranma estaba leyendo la carpeta extraída del hospital mientras bebía un vaso de leche, siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Akane se puso atrás de el.

Lo abrazó, Ranma sorprendido se volteó, estaba tan distraído leyendo que no se había percatado de la presencia de Akane.

Por favor Ranma, dime que no me odias, dime que no te has alejado de mi.-

**¿A…Akane?.-**

**Si no me amas dímelo, si quieres que me aleje de tu vida lo haré, pero por favor, te lo suplico, no me ignores. –**

**Pero de que estas hablando.-**

Pero Akane estaba llorando, había estado toda una semana aguantando y sufriendo, había llegado un momento en el que no podía soportarlo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Akane volteó a Ranma para que el la viera, para que viera su rostro con lagrimas, ¿era mucho pedir un poco de atención?. Ella era una joven fuerte, que nunca necesitó la ayuda de los chicos hasta que Ranma apareció en su vida.

¿Por qué se desesperaba? ¿Esta era la Akane que ella conocía? ¿Por qué estaba perdiendo la paciencia? ¿Todo había terminado para ella?  
¿Esto tan doloroso era amar?  
No importaba si Ranma no entendía que pasaba, no importaba nada en ese momento, la desesperación había ganado a la cordura. Y Akane estaba fuera de si, su respiración entrecortada con su corazón acelerado. Necesitaba, hacer algo para sentir que no todo estaba perdido, quería recuperar su cordura, que todo volviese a la normalidad, pero ya era tarde, no había marcha atrás.

Akane besó a Ranma

CONTINUARA.

El próximo capitulo es en ese mismo lugar, tras el beso de Akane. Se que muchos pueden pensar que ella no es así, pero sabemos que somos capaces de mucho por amor.  
ESPEREN LA CONTINUACIÓN POR FAVOR.


End file.
